the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Wilson Ranch Incident"
About '''"The Wilson Ranch Incident" '''is the fifth tale in the twentieth episode of the fourth season of the Nosleep Podcast. In it, strange creatures attack a ranch. Written by Victor King, it has a runtime of 33:35 and was performed by Jessica McEvoy, David Cummings, Rima Chadda Mycynek, Alexis Bristowe, Mike DelGaudio, Alex Beal, Kyle Akers, Tisha Boone, and Brian Mansi. It is the 462nd tale overall on the podcast. Summary A 911 operator, Jessica, receives a call from Mary-Anne Jacobs, who is staying on her boyfriend Mark Wilson's ranch with his sister, Stacy Wilson. She says that a strange, tall figure is standing right on the edge of their back porch. Mark and Mary-Anne grab a shotgun and pistol, respectively. Jessica tells them to not fire at the figure unless necessary. However, it suddenly rushes the house and breaks a window, entering. Mark is killed as Mary-Anne and Stacy flee. Jessica tells the nearest officer, Jefferson, to drive to the house. Jefferson arrives and finds Mary-Anne, who says they need to find Stacy and leave. Suddenly, the assailant enters the room and kills both. Overwhelmed, Jessica tells the next nearest officer, Davis, to drive to the ranch. Two other officers, Connors and Cobri, approach from behind. Davis encounters Stacy running down the road away from the house. As Connors and Cobri pass, he stops and asks her to describe the assailant. She says it's an immensely tall creature covered in scales. Jessica asks permission from the sheriff, Reeve, to direct a helicopter towards the property and is granted it. Connors and Cobri enter the house and find both Mary-Anne and Jefferson dead. Suddenly both officers are attacked by the creature. Davis passes Stacy to a nearby medic and drives back to the ranch to rescue the other officers. Dent, the officer in the helicopter, attempts to get eyes on the creature but is forced to retreat after it throws rocks and body parts at the cockpit. Davis and Cobri are killed by another creature as Connors is thrown into the windshield of his cruiser. He is badly hurt, but survives. After hearing silence for a few minutes, Jessica hangs up. In the aftermath of the event, the 911 call is debated as either being a hoax or legitimate evidence of cryptids. The sheriff department itself claims the tape is the result of wild animal attacks and refuses to comment any further. In the months after the incident, Jessica commits suicide, Dent is fired from her job, and Connors attacks the department for trying to cover up the true nature of what happened that night. In the years after, Stacy becomes a Christian and swears that everything that happened was true. A popular paranormal internet blogger, NWOfallout, is interviewed on the topic of the tape and says that its shows evidence of the creature's high intelligence and willingness to kill without reason. He warns that humans may have moved down a step on the evolutionary ladder. Cast Jessica McEvoy as Jessica David Cummings as narrator/Davis/Reeve Rima Chadda Mycynek as Stacy Alexis Bristowe as Mary-Ann Mike DelGaudio as Jefferson/NWOfallout Alex Beal as Connors Tisha Boone as Dent Brian Mansi as Cobri Category:Tales Category:Season 4 Category:Victor King Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:David Cummings Category:Rima Chadda Mycynek Category:Alexis Bristowe Category:Mike DelGaudio Category:Alex Beal Category:Tisha Boone Category:Brian Mansi Category:Illustration Category:Lukasz Godlewski